


[Podfic] Rumors Have It

by RsCreighton



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaner checks his watch. It’s barely nine in the morning. Practice isn’t until 2:00 pm. This is a whole new level of codependent, even for them.</p><p>“Sure,” he repeats, strangely relieved and totally unwilling to examine why he feels that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Rumors Have It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rumors Have It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008271) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Thanks to thenorthface for having BP! <3
> 
> And to knight_tracer for being awesome and making time to listen to all of this stuff for me! <3 <3

Rumors Have it 

By: thenorthface 

17:22 

[ MP3 ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Rumors%20Have%20It.mp3)

Streaming 


End file.
